Music to My Ears
by eMarii9413
Summary: Edward's in a famous band in Hollywood with his friends. He's the hottest thing in Hollywood and his best friends with Bella, but she wants to be more than friends-but he doesn’t know that. alice/jasper rosalie/emmett eventually bella/edward
1. Meet the Band

All outfit pictures will be posted on my page =)

Enjoy….

Chapter One

Bella's P.O.V.

I watched as he kissed her passionately on the mouth before rushing to the stage, turning to wink back at me, where everyone erupted in cheers at the sight of him. Jessica then turned towards me, glared, and walked away muttering about "garbage music" and demanding that someone find her some iced water. I stood, hidden to the audience but in view of the band and cheered them on, knowing how lucky I was to have such great friends. And that's all they were… friends.

The lead singer was my best friend, Edward Cullen. We've been best friends since third grade when I moved to Forks to live with my father. He'd always been interested in music so I was his first fan when he went to pursue his dreams and started a band.

The band was made up of his friends from high school; Jasper Whitlock who was an amazing guitarist, Emmett McCarty who was incredible at base guitar, and Mike Newton who was a decent backup vocalist. I have no idea how they came up with the band name… I believe it was Jasper's idea, but they call themselves _100Monkeys_. Weird, I know. Though me and Edward were only friends ever since high school I've wished we were more, but he doesn't see me that way… not that I have professed my love for him… I can just tell.

I clapped loudly as they thanked the crowd for an amazing night and cleared the stage. Edward picked me up and swung me over his shoulder as I screeched, "Edward! Put me down! You're all sweaty!"

He laughed as he set me back down on my feet, "Whatever you say doll." I turned to Emmett and Jasper to congratulate them on a great show but they were already gone… probably with their girlfriends. They both have been dating for nearly two years. I love both of the girls to death; ever since we met at their first band rehearsal we've been inseparable.

Alice Cullen is actually Edward's sister who had always lived with his mother in England until recently. She was pixie-like and had short black hair that whipped out on the ends. She was an amazing stylist and knew all the fashions. She was absolutely obsessed with shopping; she loved it almost as much as she loved Jasper.

Jasper was tall and thin, but in a muscular way. He had curly blonde hair and way super caring. He was so understanding and patient to put up with hyper Alice that I had to give him credit.

Rosalie Hale is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen, she's the same age as Edward and I, 23, but her blonde hair is an amazing golden color and her skin so flawless I am self-conscious just thinking about her. Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces, but she is just so pretty. She was really stylish too, Alice and her were always ganging up on me get me to dress girly. Her and Emmett were perfect for each other.

Emmett was huge. I mean like a bear, but he acts more like a teddy bear. If you didn't know him you would be terrified but he is so funny and is always joking around. He is tall and very muscular with black short hair. He is super hot, but nowhere near as dreamy as Edward.

Thinking of Edward where did he go? I turned around to look for him and saw him in the corner making out with his girlfriend of four months Jessica. Jessica is a bitch… not to mention a slut. I cannot stand her for the life of me. You'd think that I'd get used to their public displays of affection by now but I have to admit that every time I see them, it pains me. Jessica is tall and has curly brown hair. She wears very revealing clothes and states that she loves Edward Cullen. I can tell it's a mask. She cannot stand his music and talks shit about him all the time. She's so clingy it's so obvious that it's all for show. Edward is the hottest thing right now in Hollywood and Jessica is using him for personal gain. He doesn't know this of course, but how could I tell him? Not only is Jess a crappy person but she's a bitch to me and Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper know it. She is open about her hatred for me and takes any chance she has when she's away from Edward to attack me. I could never say this to him however because he loves her too much, and I don't want to see him get hurt.

Edward must have seen me standing alone thinking to myself because I watched as he walked over, with Jessica pouting and clinging to his side. He reached his hand over and ruffled me hair, "Hey Bella, day-dreaming again?" I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him…

"Nothing better to do," I replied.

"Sure there is," he stated, "You could be with me!" Jessica made a face at this and whispered in his ear. Probably wanted something again. He turned to her and nodded then to me, "I'll be right back, just going to get some water." I forced a smile to my face as he walked away.

"Nice outfit," Jessica replied sarcastically. I looked down at my skinny jeans, suede boots, and baggy white sweater and then looked at her. She was wearing a mini skirt that was practically non-existent; her top was so low I felt embarrassed for how much cleavage she was showing. Thankfully it was at this time that Alice swooped down to save me.

"Hey Bella!" she exclaimed, kissing my cheek, "You look great today!" I smiled thankfully at her as she turned to Jessica. "You could use some work…" I stifled laughter as I walked off with her.

"You ready to go home Alice?" I asked her.

"Yah, let me go grab Rosalie…" We walked down the halls backstage to Emmett's dressing room. We knocked three times and waited a few minutes before Rose answered the door, fixing her shirt and smoothing her hair. Alice and I laughed at the sight. "You want to come Rose? We're heading home…"

"I think I'll catch up with you two later, um- so see you later!" she smiled before she closed the door to spend some time with Emmett.

**So I hoped that you enjoyed that… it was my first fan-fiction ever! I really hope you like it if you have any suggestions I am completely open to them!**

**Just so you know the romance between Edward and Bella won't happen for a few chapters but there will be a party coming up soon =) and also they might start looking for another band member… (**_**hint hint**_**) So leave a review and I'll update within the next few days hopefully!**


	2. Madeo

**I hope you like this! This one is very long! I won't be able to update until next week sadly, my brother is getting his confirmation and it's really crazy around here.**

**All the clothe's pictures are on my profile =)**

Chapter 2

Madeo

Bella's P.O.V.

Alice half dragged me to the car, the second I closed the door she was swearing at Jess, "She's such a slut! I don't see what the hell my brother sees in her! Right!?"

"I know I have absolutely no idea…" My sentence trailed off as I wondered if I dressed like her if that would get his attention, not that I would ever consider that.

"And she's a bitch to you! Doesn't he ever notice? I mean come on she trashes everything about you!"

"Mmmm… thanks for saving me by the way," I was completely lost in my thoughts about her brother; it was probably a good thing that she, or anyone for that matter, knew about my undeniable crush on Edward. I leaned my head against the cold window of the passenger seat and watched the lights fly by on the way back to our apartment. When we arrived we slipped into the elevator, which took us up to the 4th floor of the building. I unlocked the door and made my way into my bedroom before Alice could start talking again. She had so much energy I don't see where she got it. When I was walking back from the bathroom after taking my shower I thought I'd be able to make a breakaway but Alice caught me,

"Bella, what are you wearing tomorrow night?"

"Um for what?" I couldn't think of any plans I had made.

"Don't tell me you forgot! We are all going out to eat! I made reservations weeks ago! Don't worry though, me and Rose will help you pick out an outfit!" I groaned as I walked back into my bedroom, collapsing on the queen-sized bed. The last thing I remember was Rose coming closing the door to the apartment, trying to be sneaky on her way to her bedroom.

I awoke to the smell of squeals. Alice was jumping up and down on my bed yelling frantically. I sat up, my head spinning. "Wha- What's going on Alice?"

"We're going shopping! We need to get you all prettied up if you're going to be out and about town tonight!" I groaned and threw my pillow back over my head, blocking out the light but nothing could stop Alice's yells when she got to shop.

"Alice," I cried, "I don't need to! I have an outfit right here in my room! Where are we going anyway?"

"No you can't seriously think you are going to wear jeans and a tee-shirt! We're going to Madeo Restaurant in downtown Bella, I've told you a million times."

"Well… ugh!" I groaned rolling out of bed and shoving on a pair of pajama pants and sweatshirt. I was in for a day of torture.

We left a few hours later, heading into too many shops to count. After four o'clock I remember my feet being swollen and my arms to tired to carry one more bag. Alice insisted that we check one more shop before we head home to get dressed. I already had my outfit all picked out and Alice grudgingly approved. She stated that this was the last time I'd get away with picking my own clothing.

When we reached the house I hopped in the shower and then cleared the bathroom for Rose and Alice to fight over. I went into my bedroom and pulled from my bags my black and white flowered dress that went to about mid thigh. I slipped on my black tights and gray sweater, finally adding the finishing touches of a red belt, some bracelets and rings, my blue scarf, and my new glasses. I didn't actually need the glasses I just wore them as an accessory. I finally stepped out of my room and sat on the touch, watching as Rosalie fixed her hair and Alice painted her toenails. Alice had a gorgeous white dress and tall white heels, her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail. Rosalie was wearing a sexy red dress that a super low cleavage line, she was unbelievable looking. I hoped I wasn't underdressed as Rosalie announced we had ten minutes to get there. We threw on our heels and grabbed our bags as we flew out the door and into the elevator. They were bouncing off the walls at getting to see their boyfriends again. I was dreading having to see Edward make out with a skank all night long.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant all the guys were there already, sitting down and already on their first round of drinks. Alice kissed Jasper's cheek as she sat down in the empty seat next to him. Rosalie did the same to Emmett as she sat next to him. The boyfriends ogled at their girlfriends as I sat down next to one of the empty seats next to Edward. "Hey!" he turned to me and smiled his amazing crooked smile, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know, we've both been so busy! You did great last night by the way, I don't think I got a chance to congratulate you!"

"Yah wasn't he?" I watched as Jessica came in turning to Edward and kissing him on the lips right in front of me. Before going to sit down next to Edward she "accidentally" turned and knocked my shrimp cocktail on the lap of my dress. I turned towards Alice as I stood up and gave her the face that said _come with me_.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" she yelled suddenly, standing up quickly from the table and dragging me to the bathroom. The second we were in the restroom she closed the door and sat me down on the coach against the wall. She got wet towels and started dabbing at my dress. When the stain was gone she looked up and smiled. Her smile faltered as she saw my upset face. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm fine!" I didn't fool her. She stared at me with an expression that begged me to tell her what made me this way. "It's just… Jessica again." I didn't need to say that I loved her brother. "You can go back out, I'll be right there." She gave me a look as if to say _are you sure? _and walked to the door slowly. She turned around before she left,

"You can tell me anything you know…" I nodded and smiled. The second the door closed I put my hands in my head and tried to relax. It wasn't two minutes after Alice had left that I heard the door open again. In walked Jessica with her skimpy black dress.

"Oh, it's you!" she sneered, "I didn't know you were in here." 'Sure she didn't' I thought to myself… "It's great to see that stain came out! It would have been a shame! Though that dress isn't really worth it." I sat there, debating on what to say but I couldn't work up the nerve to say anything that came to mind. "What you aren't going to say anything? Waiting for Edward to save you? Well I've good fucking news for you; Edward doesn't love you. He loves me, you're just his friend that hangs off his shoulder and that's all you'll ever be: a friend."

"Leave me the fuck alone," I mumbled to her as her insults grew in strength.

"What? You don't like the fact that Edward doesn't love you? I know that you fucking love him so why don't you just leave us the hell alone and go back to Forks?"

"Just shut up you bitch!" I said, venom pouring from normally sweet voice. She looked shocked at being talked back to and she looked as though she'd been slapped.

"What did you say?"

"I said that you need to fucking shut the hell up you bitch! I don't care what you think!" She'd had enough of me insulting her, she couldn't contain herself anymore and pulled her long manicured hand up and slapped my face. The force brought tears to my eyes and I whipped them off as I turned around and marched back to the table. When I reached the table I pulled my chair out and sat down. Everyone looked up from his or her menus to look at me real quick. It seems that everyone did a double take at my face. I was confused as to what they could see. I had wiped my eyes, hadn't I? It was when I put my hand to my face to see what was wrong that I felt the warm patch and stinging from where I'd been slapped. Jasper and Emmett looked furious that someone had hurt me and they knew exactly who it was. Rose and Alice looked just as, or maybe even angrier, then Jazz and Em when they saw my face. Edward just looked plain worried.

"What happened Bella?" he asked.

"You know… I'm a klutz…" he looked like he wanted more details, "I slipped in the bathroom and hit my face on the door. No big deal I didn't even notice." Edward looked as though he believed me but everyone else stared in disbelief at the level that Jessica had taken this as Edward turned to the now arriving Jessica. She received death glares from everyone but Edward who turned and kissed her, his hand on her thigh.

The rest of the dinner passed uneventful as we ate our Italian food and made small talk. The waiter finally came and we ordered our desserts. Emmett and Jasper excused themselves to go the restroom as Edward went off to talk to one of his old friends that he ran into at the bar. Alice and Rosalie had already left to "fix their hair" but I was sure that they just wanted some alone time with Jasper and Emmett. This left Jessica and me. She turned to me with a sneer on her face.

"How'd that slap feel?" When I didn't respond to her she continued, "There's more of that if you don't leave me and Edward alone. He doesn't even like you. I can see why of course, I mean you're just Bella. And I'm Jessica Stanley."

"You don't know anything," I mumbled to her.

"Oh I do know plenty. I know that Edward only hangs out with you still because he feels obliged to after you cheered him and his band on. I know that you are just Bella to him. I know you are a fucking skank under all those retarded outfits you wear. I mean who dresses you? That's something a three year old would wear." I tried to ignore her as I took a sip of beer from the glass in front of me.

"Are you even listening to me?" She raised her voice, "Bella, what is this the tenth time I've told you this? No one likes you here. We would all be a lot happier if you'd just go back to fucking Forks you bit-" She stopped mid-sentence and looked up. I turned to look where she was looking and saw Edward standing there.

"I think that's enough Jessica. You can leave now."

"Bu- But, was just kidding! Right Bella?" She shot me daggers with her eyes. I didn't answer her I just looked at my glass of water. It wasn't ten seconds later that everyone sat down at their spots at the table, that I realized that Jessica had left and it wasn't only Edward who saw that show. It was everyone. Edward put his hand under my chin and tipped my head up to look at him. His face was upset like half of him had been torn apart. He took his thumb and wiped away a few tears that I didn't even know had slipped out. I shut my eyes tight and when I opened them I had decided that I needed to leave. I stood up from my seat and was out the door, getting into a taxi before anyone would even say a word.

When I got to the apartment I flew up the stairs, not having the patience to wait for the elevator, tripping all over the place. It wasn't until I had gotten to the door that I realized that Alice had the key. I leaned against the door and slowly slid down until I was in a ball with my head in my hands. Tears were falling unstoppably now.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I LOVE THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THE STORY! ANY SUGGESTIONS ILL TAKE THEM!**


	3. Les Duex

**SO RIGHT NOW IM AMAZED THAT IM GETTING A RESPONSE FROM THIS STORY AND ID LIKE TO THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! ONCE AGAIN THE CLOTHES PICTURES WILL BE IN THE PROFILE… IM NOT SURE AT THIS POINT ON IF EDWARD SHOULD FIND OUT ABOUT BELLA'S FEELINGS YET SO ILL HOLD OFF AT LEAST THIS CHAPTER AND LET YOU GUYS VOTE IN MY POLL OR JUST LEAVE A REVIEW WITH AN ANSWER… ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT OTHER POINT OF VIEWS**

**THIS ONE WILL BE SHORTER THEN THE OTHERS BECAUSE I ALREADY WROTE THE WHOLE 2****ND**** CHAPTER TODAY =)**

Chapter 3:

Bella's P.O.V.

It was what felt like only minutes later that I heard the elevator chime and Rosalie and Alice anxiously chattering in muffled voices. I heard them round the corner and stop in surprise at me sitting there on the floor. They ran up to me and attempted to comfort me, streaking their hands against my knotted hair and wiping at my tear streaked cheeks. Alice dug around her purse before she found the silver key, she dug it into the knob and threw the door open. I immediately headed to my room but Rosalie and Alice stopped me. "I think we need a girl night tonight," Alice said, not her normal hyper self.

I walked into my room and pulled out my pajamas: holey sweatpants and a large T-Shirt. I dragged them into the bathroom with me where I washed my face, got dressed, and attempted to brush the unruly knots out of my hair. When I walked out of the bathroom Alice and Rosalie were both seated on our long L couch, TV clicker in hand and the glass coffee table covered in bowls of junk food. I couldn't help but laugh at the set up. All the blankets we owned were all over the coach, it really was a girl's night in. I sat down in the only seat available, in between Alice and Rosalie, and sighed, "Okay, I'm ready." Alice leaped up off the couch and ran to the DVD player. We started our endless movies, some romance, some horror, and some just comedies. After what was probably the 5th movie I yawned and leaned my head down on Alice's lap fully prepared to go to bed then.

I was glad that throughout the movie they didn't bother me about what had happened at the restaurant but I guess my luck had run out because just when I was comfortable they started talking.

"Bella, will you tell us what's wrong?" Rosalie's bell like voice was soothing. I really wanted to sleep but I just had too much going on in my head. I sat up and looked at their eager expressions.

"What's there to talk about, you saw it all happen."

"But do you want to tell us why you reacted that way? I mean this isn't the first time that Jessica has been a bitch to you…"

"True… but not in front of everybody like that. Especially not Edward. I really ruined this for him… I mean he really liked her."

"But she's a bitch to you and he needed to see that…"

"Yah I guess… I'm just glad she's gone."

"What was she saying about not stealing her boyfriend?" Alice asked quietly, this was the first time she spoke for a while. I was pretty sure she was catching on about me liking her brother.

"She was afraid I was trying to steal Edward from her, I guess she was threatened."

"Why the hell would she think that!? You and him are just friends!"

"She- uh- she thinks I love Edward…" I stuttered.

"Do you?" They both looked at me curious.

"I um- I… no." At this Alice was jumping up and down on the couch with Rosalie squeaking. I looked up at them confused… I had said no right? "What did I say you guys?" I asked them bewildered.

"You love Edward!" They were enjoying this too much. I grabbed the biggest quilt and my pillow and stormed off to my room to get some peace and quiet. Before I could get to my door however they tackled me to the ground. "Why didn't you tell us before? Oh my god Bella you too are so cute together!" They said as we sat up, all tangled in the blanket.

"Together? We are not together! Just because I like him doesn't mean he would ever like me back! I'm- I'm just Bella, like Jessica said. And there is no way he'd like me when he can have anyone in the world."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You. Listen. To. Me. You are so much more than just Bella. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and don't you forget that." Rosalie's face was completely serious.

I ignored what she said and stood up, "Come on you guys, I'm really tired and I just want to go to bed right now."

"Okay… and you have to think about what you are going to say to Edward tomorrow…" Alice thought to out loud.

"Wait- What!?" I was completely confused. I knew for a matter of fact that I had absolutely nothing going on tomorrow.

"He's been calling your cell phone all night, you didn't notice it vibrating all during the movie? I was about to chuck it out the window! Well anyway the guys invited us to go to their concert tomorrow at Les Duex Club… then we were going to hang out afterwards." I groaned internally at the thought of going to a club, even if I wasn't dancing.

"Ill talk to you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I trudged into my room, now having something else to dread.

That morning came way too soon. I awoke and rolled over, looking at the alarm clock. The light was pouring past the curtains on my window. The red number red 11:36. I climbed out of bed; slipped into my slippers and walked into the kitchen where Alice and Rosalie were up and about, cleaning up the mess from last night that coated the living room floor. I sat down at the table and poured myself a bowl of Cheerios with honey. Five minutes later Alice sat down across from me,

"We are heading to Les Duex in six hours. I say we hang in today but tonight I'm picking your outfit." I couldn't disagree considering I had nothing else that I could really wear to that club, considering it was a little dressier.

That whole day I sulked around the house dreading the night that approached too fast. What seems like minutes after my breakfast but was in actuality hours Alice and Rosalie had me sitting on a stool in front of the bathroom mirror. They had powdered smoky eye shadow over my eyes with a bit of eyeliner and mascara. Rosalie threw something at me and I caught it, looking down confused. "Clothes," she filled me in, "Go put them on."

I walked into my bedroom and stripped out of my pajamas that I had yet to change out of. I stood in my bedroom in my underwear when I realized what the clothes were. I stormed out of my room, completely forgetting my clothing state and searched for Rosalie and Alice. However the second I stepped out of my room I noticed we had company. Jasper and Emmett stood in the kitchen, Emmett raiding the fridge for something to eat. I stopped where I was completely frozen in embarrassment. Jasper and Emmett realized I was standing there and stopped their conversation to look up. Jasper immediately looked embarrassed and Emmett just found this hilarious. I spun around and made it back to my room in record time.

I gave up and threw the outfit on. It was short and tight. That's about all I noticed about it and that's all I knew every guy would know about it. It was backless and the front scooped so low you could see just a couple inches above me belly button. I scooped the high-heeled black shoes on and checked to make sure my hair that had taken Rosalie two hours to do was perfect. I looked at my self in the mirror and realized that there was no way in hell I was wearing that. I ran to my closet in a rush so I wouldn't hold everyone back. I searched through the mess to find my favorite dress. I hadn't worn it yet because I didn't want Alice and Rosalie to criticize it and ruin it for me. It was an off white with gorgeous ribbons around the neckline and sleeves. The neckline scooped down but was nowhere near as low as the other dress. I whipped on my brown leather belt and matching Enzo Angiolini beaded leather sandals. I grabbed my boho bag and took a deep breath, preparing for the wrath of Alice and Rose.

As I opened the door I noticed that our company had grown. It now consisted of Mike, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and… Edward. They all looked up as I walked into the kitchen and the second I did I regretted it. Everyone's mouth dropped and I knew that it look awful on me. I turned around to change when Edward caught my hand in his and turned me around. "You look ravishing Bella." His voice was so amazing I swooned but seconds later what he said hit me and a deep blush filled me cheeks. Everyone complimented my outfit as I walked over. He didn't let go of my hand as he pulled me towards the others. Sadly when we were all out the door he let my hand drop to my side. We all decided to hail a couple taxis because the walk was pretty long.

As the yellow cars pulled up in front of Les Duex I stepped out with Edward in tow. The second the door closed and I turned around hundreds of flashes went off. We ran into the backdoors to the stage, away from the crazy paparazzi. Once backstage Alice, Rose, and I watched as the guys tuned their instruments and warmed up. We hung out and had a few beers as the guys entertained the crowd that packed itself into the club. When they finished we all went out onto the dance floor where people were going back to dancing as usual. We all sat around a circular table, sipping our beer and chatting. I was so relieved that Edward hadn't brought up last night yet. I watched as every girl in the club shot me daggers and eyed Edward. Every now and then one would work up the courage to ask him to dance, he'd willingly agree. Right now he was dancing with a ditsy blonde named Lauren. I was completely absorbed in my Edward related thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a face I haven't seen since I left Forks five years ago when I was 18; Jacob Black. I was so excited I jumped up and hugged him with all my might,

"Oh my god Jake! I haven't seen you in forever! What are you doing here?" I squealed when I released him from my hug.

"I just moved down here, wanted some sunshine. The rain can get to you after a while…"

"Well I'm so glad you are here! Let me introduce you to my friends," I pointed to each of them as I said their name and they smiled warmly at Jacob. "That's Mike, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett… and over there," I pointed to Edward, 'Is, well you know Edward."

"Yah I've heard of you all before. You do realize that you're group is headlining gossip news everyday Bella," he teased me. I pushed his arm back jokingly and grabbed his hand, pulling him into Edward's empty seat next to me. I was glad Edward was off dancing for now, Jacob and him didn't really get along at all in high school, probably still don't. We talked animatedly for an hour or so before we were interrupted. Edward was standing over Jacob's seat eyeing him, annoyed.


	4. Authors Note Sorry

**Sorry that it's taking me so long to update! I'm really trying to figure out what should happen next because I want this story to be as good as I can make it… if any of you guys have any ideas at all let me know because it would really really really help! I think I might have an idea on what I'm doing and a new chapter should be out by next weekend!**


	5. YOU CAN TAKE THIS STORY

EMAIL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TAKEOVER THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and views, I really enjoyed writing for you! As you may have noticed… I am super busy right now- even with school over I just can't find the time to keep this story up so if anybody would like to TAKE OVER THIS STORY you can send me and email at and I'll gladly let you either start over with this idea or continue from where I left off! So just tell me before you start because I'd like to know if it is continued…


End file.
